


An Unexpected Arrival

by agoodpersonrose



Series: An Unexpected Series [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heteronormativity, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 05, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: Patrick's parents decide to surprise him by a week long visit after Singles Week, only Patrick has yet to come out, and he and David agree to pretend to be simply business partners, just for the week.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Clint Brewer & David Rose, Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Ray Butani & Clint Brewer, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: An Unexpected Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715065
Comments: 84
Kudos: 378





	1. Monday

It all started on what appeared to be a very normal Monday morning in Schitt’s Creek.

David and Patrick had travelled to the store together to open from Ray’s, much to David’s distress, who required several cups of coffee, and some other methods of convincing to even get out of bed. Patrick had been patient, and loving, as he always was, as he woke his boyfriend up with soft, sweet kisses over his bare chest.

“Mm, nooo.” He whined from beneath the blankets.

“Yes, David,” Patrick whispered in return, moving his kisses lower, “someone needs to open the store and I’m not going alone.”

“Why does it have to be us though?”

“Because we own the store, David.” He groaned as he felt Patrick push the duvet back and move his head further down, “maybe I can give you a little, enticement?”

“Mhm, I could be convinced, I think.” David said arching his back slightly and laughing.

***

So, they were late to open the store. But that wasn’t unusual in the long term. They arrived just before 9, waving to Twyla who was outside the café setting up the outdoor signs and wiping down the tables.

The store was relatively busy from that point on, with various visits from regular townspeople, and a healthy number of sales made.

Every time there was a lull, Patrick would cross the room to where David was stood, working stocking shelves, or standing behind the counter from where he was ringing up purchases. He would come up behind his boyfriend, or to the side, and wrap his arms around his waist, pressing small fond kisses to his shoulders, or neck, or face.

“You’re being very affectionate today.” David said quietly after the fourth or fifth time it happened; fond smile plastered on his face regardless.

“Am I?” Patrick asked teasingly, “I hadn’t noticed.”

“You are, is there something you wanted to say to me?” David asked, closing his eyes and looking almost blissful in the quiet of the store.

“Do you mind if I say it?” Patrick asked slowly.

“I don’t mind, you could- you could say it, if you wanted to say it.”

“David?”

“Mhm.” David replied nodding and trying to repress a smile.

“I love you.” Patrick murmured, kissing the side of David’s face as pulling him against his chest.

David’s face scrunched up, and he pursed his lips as he held on tightly to Patrick’s shoulders, “Mhm.” He said slowly, reaching to wrap his arms fully around his boyfriend, “I love you.” He said, quietly into Patrick’s face, tensing at the affection of it.

They kissed for a moment, before being interrupted by the bell above the door, and a guilty looking Stevie entering.

“Sorry to break up a moment,” she said wincing, looking flustered.

“What’s up Stevie?” Patrick asked, looking concerned as David made his usual facial fuss about the interruption.

“Um, well, we had someone book into the hotel.”

“Well, that’s good news? So why- why are you not there?” David asked.

“Um, well, it was meant to be a surprise I think,” she said, looking at Patrick carefully, as if to not spook him, “but I just figured, that it would probably be better if you had some warning, and just, you know, tell you straight.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your parents just booked into the motel, Patrick.”

David felt rather than saw Patrick tense up next to him, “I’m sorry what?” He asked breathily, going even paler than before and seeming to sway slightly with the news.

“Clint and Marcy Brewer just booked into the motel, they said they were coming to surprise their son, I just thought the name thing was too much to be a coincidence and I figured it would probably be better for you to have some warning.”

“Hmm,” Patrick said, frowning at the floor.

David looked between his boyfriend and his best friend slowly, brain working a mile a minute as he tried to keep track of the conversation, and Patrick’s strange reaction. After a while, he gripped Patrick’s arm to try and support him, and turned to Stevie. “Um, can you give us a minute?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah sorry,” Stevie said, looking guiltily at Patrick and pulling a face, “I should probably head back to the motel, I shouldn’t have left the desk really I just, wanted you to know.”

“Thank you,” David said, catching eye contact with Stevie as she opened the door and disappeared once more, “Patrick honey, are you gonna be okay?” He asked once she had gone, turning to grip both his arms, and leading him backwards towards the curtain leading to the back room.

He effectively deposited him on the couch, turning around to grab the bottle of water from the desk and returning to sit next to him.

“What’s wrong- what’s wrong with your parents Patrick?” He asked slowly.

Patrick hesitated, sucking air through his teeth as he rubbed at his face, “I- I haven’t told them yet, David.” He said slowly, “I haven’t told my parents about me - a-about us, about our relationship.”

David froze, tensing massively as removed his arms from Patrick’s shoulders, “Oh, I- I didn’t realise, you - I should have, um.”

He waved his hands around slightly as he shuffled back along the couch.

“I just- it isn’t anything that you’re thinking.” Patrick said, reaching for David’s flapping hands, but faltering and missing them, grasping at the air awkwardly, “I’ve been wanting to tell them about us, I really have, I just was waiting to do it in person, and then I didn’t go home for the holidays, and I- I’ve been feeling so comfortable with your family I-“

“Yeah, yeah I- I don’t know why I assumed,” David said putting his face in his hands, “but I- I’ve spoken to your parents before, like, on the phone, did they- did they think that they were just talking to your- your business partner?”

“I just, I know my parents are good people, David. I just, I can’t get over the fear that once I tell them, it’s gonna change everything.” Patrick said, voice thick with tears, “but I will tell them today, I want to tell them, I owe it to us.”

David shook his head as if clearing it, before turning to face Patrick fully, “Mm, Patrick, what you’re going through is very personal, and something that you should only do under your terms.”

Patrick nodded shakily, leaning in as David gripped his shoulders tightly.

“So, I think, that the best idea, just for now, is that I stay your business partner in front of your parents.”

“No - David I can’t ask you to do that.” Patrick replied, frowning and shaking his head.

“Mm-mm, I insist. It’s too much of a strain to put on our relationship, and on me, to be the reason that you come out. I think it would maybe be better for you to focus on spending time with your parents who you haven’t seen in a little over a year, and we can have this conversation again maybe like, six months down the line.”

Patrick looked at him contemplatively for several seconds, “you would really do that for me?”

“Mhm, well, it’s actually partly for me, this isn’t just a surprise for you, I am in no way prepared to meet my boyfriend’s parents right now. I need a lot more warning for that.”

Patrick breathed a short laugh, leaning to push his head onto David’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry for this, David, I- if I’d known that they were coming then I would never have--”

“Shh, shh, stop, it’s fine, really.” David exclaimed, stroking the back of Patrick’s head comfortingly. “Now, I need to go and do some damage control, and let people know that we’re not intending to tell your parents anything yet. Can I leave you in charge of the store whilst I do that?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll just stay here and, wait for my parents to show up and surprise me I guess.” Patrick said, wiping his face as David stood up.

“Okay, you should splash some water on your face before they arrive though,” he said, leaning down to press a firm kiss onto Patrick’s lips, “and I will see you in a few hours, okay?”

“Will you come back here after you’re done?”

“Do you want me to?” David asked, wincing.

“Please? I’ll text you updates when I find out what’s happening.”

“Okay sounds good, have a good time with your parents, honey.” He said, flouncing out around the curtain.

Patrick sighed for a moment, waiting to hear the bell on the door ring as David left, before standing up and rubbing his eyes, heading for the bathroom.

***

“So, Patrick’s parents don’t know like, anything?” Alexis asked.

On arriving at the motel, David had immediately called a meeting, gesturing for Stevie from the door of the office and collecting everyone in his parents’ room.

“Are you sure that’s healthy?” Stevie asked, “wouldn’t it be better for you to let Patrick tell his parents whilst they’re here?”

“Absolutely not,” David exclaimed, “I refuse to be the reason for Patrick coming out to his family before he is one hundred percent ready for that.”

“But surely--”

“Mm, nope, he will talk to his parents next time he visits home, which wasn’t going to be that long anyway, and we will survive the next couple of days just as business partners.” He said, with finality, wincing slightly over the end of the sentence.

“Couple days? Marcy and Clint have booked into the motel for the next week.” Stevie said slowly.

“Week?” David asked, weakly, “I- I thought they’d be here for like, a couple of days? I have to pretend to not be with Patrick for a week?”

“See, this is why we thought--”

“No, no absolutely not. I refuse to put any pressure on Patrick about this. We will just, deal with it, for a week.”

“Well David, we will do whatever we can to help you with this.” Johnny said slowly, “I’ll speak to Roland and Jocelyn and get them to spread the news not to say anything if they do bump into Patrick’s parents.”

“That’s great thanks Dad.”

“And I shall notify the Jazzagals at our weekly rendezvous tonight.” Moira added in, “you have no reason to fret about with that my dear.”

David nodded, fiddling with the rings on his right hand and pacing slightly back and forth, “am I, am I doing something wrong here?” He asked fretfully, “this isn’t like, another example of self-sabotage?”

“No no no,” Alexis assured him, “David, sit down on the bed, you’ve just got to get through this week, and then you’ll be fine.” She said, standing over him and patting his shoulders uncomfortably.

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine, it’ll be fine, I just need you to help me keep Patrick in the closet for as long as possible,” he paused, “that came out wrong, but you know what I mean right?”

The room nodded in assent, and everyone rushed off to go about their jobs and inform the town of the plan. David’s phone buzzed.

_13:01 Are you coming back to the store?_

**13:01 I can do, have you seen your parents?**

_13:03 Yeah, we’re just going for lunch._

**13:04 If you lock up on the way out, then I’ll head over now and reopen.**

_13:04 Sure, thank you David x_

David sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket and twisting his hands uncomfortably before heading back out to the store.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets the Brewers.

David didn’t see Patrick at all for the rest of the day, and it wasn’t until he went to open the store the next morning that he got concerned.

He had agreed to go in early and open so that Patrick could spend breakfast with his parents, and was relieved to see them as little as possible in order to prevent the necessity to act in front of them, however after an hour of working the shop floor alone, he began to worry about the absence of his partner.

His brain helpfully provided him with several potential scenarios that were keeping Patrick from messaging him. Perhaps he was still at breakfast with his parents, time escaping them as they caught up. Or maybe the arrival of his family had shown Patrick how insane he was to stay in the town, and he had left with them early in the morning, all thoughts of David long gone.

Before he could let himself obsess over the lack of messages on his phone, the bell rang above the door, and Patrick entered, followed by a warm looking couple who were very clearly his parents.

“Oh, Patrick, it’s lovely!” The woman that must be Marcy cooed as she looked around the store, her hand up to hold a long strap bag on her shoulder as she took in the products and the design of the room, “and you must be David! Patrick’s told us all about you!”

“Mhm, really?” David said, smiling in shocked discomfort but reaching out a hand to meet Marcy’s proffered handshake, “it’s nice to meet you Mrs Brewer, Mr Brewer.”

“My parents just wanted to be shown round the store,” Patrick said, stepping out from behind them, “sorry I couldn’t text you about running late, we went back to Ray’s after breakfast and you know how he can talk.”

“Mhm, I do, I’m impressed you made it here at all.” David said, smiling genuinely at him, “was it about his new closet organisation business again?”

“Mm, no, apparently that one struck out.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what that means.” David said, waving him off but still beaming, almost forgetting the presence of the other two Brewers in the room.

Patrick just nodded, looking at him fondly, before snapping back to attention and clapping his hands together, turning to face his parents who were watching their interaction curiously, “so guys, what would you like to see?”

“Everything looks so wonderful, maybe you could show us round and tell us about all your products?” Marcy said cheerfully, “and it would be lovely to get to know David a little better?”

“Oh, I mean, maybe but I--”

“That’d be great, right David?” Patrick interrupted before he could finish his excuse, looking at him intensely, “to get to know my parents a bit better whilst they’re in town?”

“Um, okay, I mean, yes, that would be, great.”

“So, Patrick has been keeping us updated about everything that you’ve been doing, and we think it’s amazing how far you’ve come.” Clint said, “in fact, Patrick said that he’d show us the books?”

“Yes Dad, right over here, and maybe you can show my mom some of the products David?”

David looked shocked, but nodded slightly, watching Patrick and his dad disappearing into the back room, and turning to face Marcy who looked excited, “yes, sure, um, what would you like to see?”

“Ooh, shall we start with some of these face creams and toiletries, where do you get these from?” Marcy asked, linking her hand through David’s arm and rubbing it lightly.

“Mhm, yes! We actually get these from a local vendor who lives just a little while away from here.” He said, picking up the body milk and handing it over, “we’ll have to put you together a little goodie-bag whilst you’re here so you can try some of this stuff out.”

“That would be lovely David, we are so excited to finally see the store. When Patrick first told us that he was going into business here we were so worried, he was so far away, and we had no idea what to expect. It’s so lovely to come here and see how you’re thriving.”

“Well yes, I couldn’t have done any of this without Patrick’s help,” David said, gesturing around the room, “it all would have completely fallen apart if I was in charge of the books.”

Marcy laughed at this, “well that’s our Patrick, he always was very good at his numbers,” she said, “but it seems like you complement each other nicely.”

David just nodded mutely, moving slightly towards some of the other skin care.

“He’s been so secretive these last few months,” she said after a couple of moments, “we’ve barely been able to get any information out of him at all, and when he mentioned the singles week events last week, and told us about the success of the store, we thought it was a perfect excuse to take the time to come and visit and see it all first hand.”

“Yes, well, the singles week events were definitely something,” David said nodding.

“Did Patrick attend any of the events?” Marcy said, appearing to try and be discreet, but looking up at David out of the corner of her eye curiously.

“Mm, um, well I, I don’t think so? We don’t really talk about - that sort of thing, very, regularly, really.” David spluttered, flushing crimson. “Um, so, this one is a moisturiser mixed with organic honey from another of our vendors.” He said, trying to draw the attention back to the items in front of him.

“What are you guys talking about back here?” Patrick asked, as he and his dad returned from behind the curtain.

“Oh, David was just telling me all about the Singles Week activities, sounds like you guys had a great time.” Marcy said, smiling fondly at him, “I don’t suppose you boys took part in the activities?”

“Um, I, I don’t know, er, did you David?” Patrick directed the question over to his partner, “I, um, I didn’t but I, I don’t know what you--”

“Mhm, nope, no I didn’t um- attend, I did not.”

Patrick nodded, and they held eye contact for another moment before Clint clapped him on the back, “so I believe we were promised lunch, Patrick?” he asked, moving around the counter.

“Ooh, you should join us David!” Marcy chimed in, smiling hopefully at him, “it’s been so nice to spend some time with you and hear more about the store!”

“Oh, um, I,” David stuttered, looking at Patrick again, “Well, I would, but someone needs to stay at the store really, so, I should probably just--”

“Are you sure, David?” Patrick asked, looking towards him, his face mirroring that of his moms, with hopeful, wide eyes and a small smile, “we could always just shut for lunch?”

“Mm, tempting but it’s okay, I should just, stay here.” David replied, “I hope you have a nice time though, um, at lunch, so, I will just, see you later?”

Patrick looked disappointed for a moment, before he schooled his face back into a neutral expression and nodded mutely, “Okay, well I’ll be back later to relieve you, my parents are going back to Ray’s to spend the afternoon with him, so I can come back and take over the store from you?”

“Sure, I’ll see you later.”

For a moment, Patrick moved towards him as if to kiss him goodbye, but faltered when David stepped back, looking between his parents nervously.

“Um, have a good day at the store David.” Patrick said awkwardly, bringing his hands back down to the pockets of his jeans as if to stop himself from reaching out, and heading towards the door with his parents following slowly behind.

“Um you too, have a good day, with your parents.” David replied, wincing and turning to tidy up the display he had been showing Marcy.

He continued working through when he and Patrick would generally break for lunch, serving the odd customer and getting ahead on the jobs for the evening.

***

Meanwhile, in the café, Patrick and his family were sitting down for lunch in the same booth they had used the evening before.

“Hi Patrick, what can I get you?” Twyla asked, coming up to the table.

“Hi Twyla, can we just get three of the specials? Also, could you bring David’s order over in a take-out box please?”

“Sure, coming right up. Er, is David not eating with you guys today?”

“Nope,” Patrick said quickly, voice rising in anxiety, “he’s busy with the store today so he’s just er, working through his lunch break I guess.”

“Oh, okay,” Twyla said nodding, “It’s just I figured--”

“Oh my God, _Twyla_!” Alexis cooed from the counter, “can I talk to you about something?” She asked, waving her over and winking at Patrick across the room, who nodded and smiled slightly in relief.

“She seemed very friendly,” Marcy said slyly, “have you two--”

“No! No, Twyla is my friend actually.” Patrick replied, frowning.

Sensing the discomfort, Clint stepped in and switched the direction of the conversation, leaving Patrick to zone out, leaning slightly out of his seat at the booth to try and see if he could spy David through the shop windows.

He was drawn back to the conversation by his mom, looking concernedly at him, “hm, sorry, what?”

“We were just saying that David seems like a lovely young man,” Marcy said, undisturbed by Patrick’s lack of attention, “is he seeing anyone? Seems a shame to let him go to waste, he seems like such a sweet boy.”

Patricks stomach swooped with something resembling jealousy at the thought of David in a relationship with someone else, and physically winced as he answered, “nope, not that I know of, or at least, he hasn’t mentioned anyone or anything so--”

He was interrupted by Twyla, arriving with the food and looking suitably embarrassed after clearly having had a conversation with Alexis, “here you are Patrick, Mr and Mrs Brewer, and here’s David’s tuna sandwich.”

“Thank you, Twyla, did you remember--?”

“Yep, I already checked that George didn’t put any cucumber in it this time don’t worry.”

“Thank you.”

“Hmm,” Clint says as he watches Patrick take the paper bag from Twyla and she scuttled away quickly, “I didn’t realise how close you and David were before we came here, you seem to be very good friends.”

“Mm, really?” Patrick replied quickly.

“Well yes dear, it’s just nice to know that you have such a good friend here. We’ve worried about you a lot in the last few years and it’s nice to know that someone has your back.”

“Hmm, yeah, we’re doing really well, you don’t need to worry.”

Marcy gave a fond look at him across the table, before digging into her food.

The meal passed quickly, with catch ups about Patrick’s various cousins and stories about the store traded, and soon enough he was waving his parents up from the café as they drove towards Ray’s.

He all but ran back to the store, entering to see David in conversation with a customer asking about the cheese at the fridge. David looked up and smiled softly, re-focusing on the conversation and moving to ring up their purchase.

“Hey, I’ll do that,” Patrick said, tapping David’s hip as he handed over the brown paper bag from the café, “here, I bought you this.”

David smiled thankfully and took the offered back, moving behind the curtain to the back room. Patrick sped to complete the purchase before following David through the doorway.

“How has the store been?” He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

“Mm, it’s been okay,” David replied, covering his mouth with one hand whilst he chewed, “how was your lunch?”

“It was okay, my mom is a very big fan of you.”

David looked up surprised, and frowned slightly, “really? What did she say?”

“Not much, she just said how lovely you seemed, and said she was very happy I had such a good friend here.”

David looked thoughtful for a minute as he chewed, “well, that’s nice of her.” She said doubtfully.

“I’m sorry that you had to meet them in these circumstances, David.” Patrick said, sitting down on the couch next to his boyfriend and placing a firm hand on his knee, “but this isn’t forever, and at least this way you know my parents already like you even before they find out that we’re in a relationship.”

“Mm, well, that is a relief I guess.”

“Will you come back with me tonight?” Patrick asked nervously.

“Won’t your parents be there?”

“Not all night, you could come by later? Spend the night?”

“I probably shouldn’t,” David said slowly, eating the last bite of the sandwich and looking at him, “it’s probably just easier if I stay at the motel for this week.”

“Oh okay, the whole week? It’s just, I um, just, I don’t sleep that well when you’re not there anymore.” Patrick said quietly.

“Me neither, it’s not forever though, it’s just this week.” David replied after a moment.

“Mm, I know, I’ll just be glad when this is over, and it can go back to usual.”

“Me too, but you should be spending time with your parents whilst you can, I won’t stand in the way of that.”

Patrick just nodded, and silence fell as David continued to eat.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some tensions coming! Classic David and Patrick miscommunication, I hope you enjoyed and I'm working on the next chapter already so it should be up quite soon!


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick get an unexpected break from pretending, and have their weekly date night.

The next day came with a brief relapse from the pressure of hosting his parents in town, as Marcy and Clint announced at breakfast at Ray’s that they were going to make the short journey to the Elm Valley spa and botanical garden for some well-earned relaxation and a short walk around the cherry blossoms.

Patrick responded with a forced casual smile, a nod, and waved them off before heading to open the store.

David arrived quite soon after, especially considering he’d been up late into the night, sleep evading him in the small bed in the hotel room regardless of how much he’d tossed and turned. He entered cautiously, as if afraid to spook something, and threw his bag into the back room before returning to the shop floor.

“Where are your parents?” He asked, suspiciously looking around, as if Clint Brewer was hidden, crouched somewhere between the various soap and cream bottles.

“They are on their way to Elm Valley, something about cherry blossoms?” Patrick replied from where he was stood at the desk sticking labels onto products, “I won’t see them for the rest of the day, they said they didn’t want to intervene with work at the store and were looking forward to some time off.”

At the statement of cherry blossoms, David’s face fell momentarily, before relaxing again at the news that they had a short day off from the pressure of hiding their relationship. Patrick watched his entire face journey with a look of pure adoration, before schooling his expression into something more neutral and following David as he moved to tidy some shelves.

“So, maybe we could still do date night?” He asked quietly, in what he hoped was his most sensual voice, as he moved his face closer to David’s.

“I don’t know, we really shouldn’t, you never know--”

“David.” Patrick said, authoritatively, in a voice he knew was dangerous to use outside of the bedroom, as he had learned from various un-productive evenings at the store, when using that tone had encouraged David to tug his boyfriend into the backroom and devour the words from his mouth. “We haven’t missed a date night in months, please don’t make us miss this one.”

“Mm, I just don’t know if--”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at eight? We can just order pizza and watch a movie; it doesn’t have to be a big deal.”

“Okay,” David said, smiling despite himself and feeling his cheeks warm as Patrick layered a small, soft kiss on his jaw, before stepping away and returning to work. 

Patrick was punctual, as usual, in picking David up, and parked outside the motel at eight, stepping out of the car and knocking lightly on the door.

David answered, looking hesitant, not dissimilar from his appearance at the early stages of their relationship. He accepted a kiss though and stepped back to sit on the bed and tie up his complicated trainers.

“Hey Patrick!” Alexis said, seeming to realise that Patrick was unaware of her presence in the room, “how is seeing your parents going?” She asked.

Patrick frowned, surprised by the polite question that Alexis no longer bothered with when they saw each other, but answered honestly. “It’s good, thank you Alexis, I haven’t seen them in a while, so it’s been nice to catch up.”

She nodded, looking back at her phone and typing something, before replying casually, “mm, yeah, lots to catch up on. A lot that they must have missed.”

Patrick frowned in confusion at her icy tone, looking to David for an explanation but getting nothing as David focused his eyes on his shoes. “Ready to go?” he asked as he stood up and smiled, reaching out a hand.

Patrick nodded mutely, and they headed to the car together, fingers clasped tightly.

They arrived back at Ray’s and both were surprised to see the street filled with several cars that hadn’t been there before. “What on earth?” Patrick muttered as he placed the car in park and slipped out, opening the front door to see a collection of perhaps ten people crowded in Ray’s living area.

“Patrick!” Ray exclaimed, crossing the room with his arms out in excitement, “I didn’t expect you to be back so soon, I thought for sure that you would be out with your parents tonight.”

“Yeah, um, hi Ray. What exactly is going on here?” Patrick asked slowly.

“It’s the monthly meet-up of the LGBT society here in Schitt’s Creek.” Ray continued cheerfully, “I offered to host this month’s game night, I didn’t think you would mind since Wednesday is usually your night out with David?”

“I’m sorry, the-the what?”

“Oooh,” David said slowly from behind him, “they invited me to join this when I first arrived here, I think Twyla offered actually? I didn’t know they actually did like a monthly meeting though.”

Patrick frowned momentarily, noticing some level of upset in his mood, but repressing it well. “Oh, I, uh, Ray I, um, I didn’t know that there was a group. I mean, of course, I don’t mind, doesn’t bother me, obviously I just--”  
“What do you mean?” Ray asked slowly, “I invited you to come bowling with us the first night you were here!”

Understanding dawned on Patrick as he reflected on the offer, “oh, I didn’t realise that was like, a group,” he said slowly, “I just thought you were, I don’t know, being friendly, you never said, um, it’s fine, David and I were just going to--”

Patrick turned his head to where David had been standing a moment ago to see that he was alone. His eyes scanned the room to find his boyfriend standing a couple of steps away talking to Ronnie, who looked uncharacteristically concerned, one hand resting on David’s arm as if to comfort him.

“I should probably--” Patrick said to Ray, pointing towards David and setting off to join him before waiting for a reply. He placed a gentle hand on David’s lower back when he arrived, and was relieved to feel him relax into it, turning to smile lightly at him, “hey,” he whispered, “are you okay with--”

David nodded, a small dimple making itself comfortable on his cheek, as he shifted to let Patrick join the conversation.

“Alright Brewer?” Ronnie asked, “I heard about your parents visiting, that sounds tough.”

“Yeah, thanks Ronnie.” Patrick replied, bashfully looking straight to David, “um I think, we were just gonna...?”

Yeah, sorry Ronnie we can’t stay.” David said, smiling politely as he turned to take Patrick’s hand, “I might- I might come to the next one of these though?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re always welcome David.” She said, smiling despite herself but turning to take a swig of her drink, “and you can bring your boyfriend too.” 

Patrick just nodded as they headed towards the stairs, giving polite waves and smiles to people as they passed.

Soon enough, they were alone in Patrick’s room. He immediately crowded David against the door as it shut, placing his arms around his waist and pushing David’s head up with his nose to meet in a warm kiss. 

“Mm, I haven’t gotten to do this in too long.” He murmured, leaning in for another and relishing in the little laughing noises he was getting out of his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” David muttered in response between kisses, “I--”

“Let’s not talk about it,” Patrick said, pulling away just enough to catch eye contact, I’m going to order pizza, I need you to pick the movie.” He said, pushing his laptop towards him as they sat down on the bed, “something you don’t care too much about because preferably I don’t think we will be watching all of it.”

David smiled as he opened the laptop, and Patrick dialled the number for pizza.

Once it had arrived, they settled comfortably at the head of the bed, leaning against the cushions as they ate, Patrick feeding the occasional bite to David who traded sweet, greasy kisses in return.

Once finished, they found themselves sprawled out clumsily against each other. Patrick now lying with his head on the pillows, with David against his chest, cheek perched up so he could still see the screen.

Despite the promises that had been made, they lay there in silence for the whole of the film, although Patrick took none of it in, finding himself too deep in his thoughts to focus. The credits rolled, and so did David, moving to the edge of the bed to stretch and groan, and look around the room for his shoes.

“I should go,” he said as he located them, and pulled them towards him, “your parents will be here early tomorrow for breakfast and it’s probably better that I’m not here.”

Patrick felt disappointment welling in his stomach, as he instinctively leaned over to grasp David’s arm, pulling himself along the bed to wrap the arm around his shoulders and lean his head into his boyfriend’s chest, “don’t go David.” He said quietly.

“I really should--”

“Please don’t leave me.” Patrick asked pathetically, moving to cling onto David like a koala, wrapping one leg around his hips.

There was a moment of silence whilst David seemed to consider his options, before moving to gently stroke the arm around his waist, “I could um, I could stay.” He said slowly, “at least until everyone leaves,” he nodded towards the door, where the sounds of conversation could still be heard from the group downstairs.

Patrick accepted the victory, pulling David back into him and twisting around to straddle him where he was sat. He placed a small, wary kiss, on the corner of his lips, moving back to gage a reaction.

David just smiled contently in response, before looking up, “I didn’t bring a bag though so I can’t stay overnight.”

Patrick pouted but refused to continue the conversation, moving his kisses to the neck, where he began sucking and biting enough to leave a bruise that would likely be slightly visible even above the high-neck of David’s sweaters.

David didn’t resist, and just moaned in response, clamping his hands down on Patrick’s waist as he tipped his head back to offer better access.

“There are people downstairs.” He muttered when Patrick’s hands moved South and started fiddling with the button of his skinny jeans.

“You’ll have to be quiet then,” Patrick replied cheekily, reaching down to pull David’s sweater gently over his head, and place it neatly on the end of the bed, “can you do that, David?” He asked, his teeth skimming across nipple as he leaned back in.

David just whimpered, nodding pathetically and tugging at Patrick’s shirt buttons.

By the time the noise from downstairs had died down, they had effectively satisfied their desire, and were lying sedately against the cushions as they heard the front door close behind the last of the guests from Ray’s party.

“We definitely weren’t quite enough,” David said sleepily, “loud sex when people are in the house is so tacky.”

“Tacky? You’d call that tacky?” Patrick asked, dramatically leaning up slightly before flopping back down after realising the effort a real reaction would take.

“Yes, it was tacky, why, what would you call it?”

“Phenomenal,” he said, laughing when David squirmed, and moved a hand to poke at his bare stomach, “life-changing maybe, definitely exceptional.”

“Eww, Patrick stop.”

Patrick just laughed in response, placing a sloppy kiss of David’s cheek, which was turned to push his face into Patrick’s side. “Will you stay tonight?” He asked after a while, softening as if to keep David from being scared off.

His boyfriend sighed in response, flopping over to face Patrick, “I didn’t bring a bag,” he whined, “I can’t clean up properly.”

Patrick screwed up his face thoughtfully before sighing, “I have a cleanser and a toner and a moisturiser from the store in the cupboard below the sink in the bathroom,” he said slowly, “it’s the type you use, I just, thought it would be a good idea if you, uh, had some here.”

David looked shocked at this statement and didn’t move for a moment.

“it’s not a big deal, David, I just wanted to make sure you’d be comfortable here. It’s not--”

Patrick was cut off by David sweeping up and pressing him back against the cushions, hard. His mouth opened against his and they shared a messy, uncoordinated kiss, whose passion made up for its lack of skill.

“That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me,” David said, between kisses.

“The most romantic?” Patrick replied in tandem, “I thought that time with the--”

“The most romantic,” David cut off, leaning in to sweep his mouth in another warm, wet kiss, before leaning back properly and looking at him, his hands resting softly on his face.

David’s hair was pushed back and messy, he had dark shadows under his eyes which betrayed the lack of sleep he’d been getting, and his overnight shadow was becoming more like messy stubble. But to Patrick, he was the most beautiful person in the world.

The smiled dopily at each other for a moment, before David left to head to the bathroom and complete a short version of his evening routine. When he returned, clad in a pair of Patrick’s pyjama pants and a spare t-shirt he had left behind a couple of weeks before, he flicked off the lights and climbed into the bed.

“So that’s a yes to you staying the night then?” Patrick asked teasingly, drawing close to David and wrapping an arm around his waist lazily.

“As if there was anywhere else,” David mumbled, already half asleep as he flopped to one side, his back to Patrick, and reached behind him to grasp for Patrick’s hand, which he pulled to fit snugly around him, and laced their fingers together.

They dozed off quickly, content, and together, each sleeping well for the first time all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing angst so I just wanted a chapter that was a reminder of how much they love each other, but from this point on it'll get a little messier!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise, as the stress of hiding their relationship causes a strain between Patrick and David.

Patrick awoke the next morning, warm, bordering on hot, but content with the weight of David lying beside him. He flexed his fingers, noticing that his left arm had gone numb from David’s head on his shoulder, and gathered that they must have been pressed together for quite some time. He blinked an eye open and stared openly at the sleeping man next to him, breathing out little puffs of air through his open mouth, and drooling slightly onto Patrick’s shoulder (though he would never admit it once he woke up.)

He sighed, seeming to become aware of the eyes that were latched on to him, and snuffled as he woke up slightly, shifting closer to Patrick even as he treaded the line between being awake and asleep.

“Mn, what’you lookin’ at me for?” He mumbled as he shifted around.

“I just wanted to,” Patrick whispered in response, pulling David closer and planting a soft kiss on his sleep-ruffled hair.

“What time’s’it?”

“Not sure, the alarm hasn’t gone off yet,” Patrick replied, already mourning the loss of David’s proximity as he shuffled over to the edge of the bed, “we should get up though, somebody has to open the store.”

He stood up slowly, stretching his arms above his head to crack his back and wiggling his toes. He turned to see David watching him appreciatively, head poking out only slightly from under the covers, “enjoying the show?” He asked, laughing slightly as David tried to cover a blush with a cocky smile.

“Mm, I know what could make me enjoy it more,” he said, reaching out an arm to Patrick.

Before they could get any further, they heard the abrasive noise of the doorbell downstairs, and Ray moving to answer it. There was a muffled conversation and it appeared whoever had arrived had come into the house.

“Oh my God.” David muttered, eyes going wide as he was made aware of the situation, “that’ll be--”

“my parents,” Patrick said slowly, fully jumping off the bed and heading across the room, “um, I, you can just, if you just stay--”

He slipped some grey sweatpants on, checking his appearance quickly, in particular his neck to check for any new marks, thankfully finding clear skin, before heading out of the door and down the stairs.

In the living area, he came across his parents, dressed and ready for the day, being blocked from the stairs by Ray, who seemed to be energetically explaining a new business idea for them. “You see it’s something that people wouldn’t even think they’d need,” he was saying, waving his hands around in an almost desperate manner which reminded Patrick of David when he was really passionate or stressed about something, “and then suddenly, aha, it’s provided for them-- Patrick! Thank goodness you’re up!”

“Morning Ray,” Patrick said politely, moving to kiss his mom on the cheek, “yeah sorry, must have overslept slightly, had a bad night’s sleep.”

“Ah, yes, well, that’s probably because I had some friends around, and gosh did we get loud.” Ray continued urgently, “we must have kept you up very late, that must have been why you’re up so late now.”

“Yeah, it’s not like you to oversleep.” Clint said, clapping his hand onto his son’s shoulder, “we were starting to worry.”

Patrick just smiled politely, “yeah, I’m sorry I don’t think I can hang around for breakfast today,” he said, turning to his parents, “I’ve got to go open the store, and Thursday is always a really busy day, so maybe you could go get something at the café and I can meet you later?”

His parents looked confused for a moment, frowning at each other, “can’t David open the store?” Marcy asked, looking righteously at him for a moment, “you are meant to be partners after all. You’re not letting him take advantage, are you?”

“God no, mom, it’s not like that, it’s just how our routine works,” Patrick replied dismissively, “really, don’t act like that.”

“Okay dear, I’m just disappointed we haven’t been able to see you as much as we’d hoped.”

“Yeah, well, now you can understand why I haven’t been to visit in a while, I do have stuff to do here.” He said sharply, sighing as he realised how that had come out and pressing a hand to his mouth as he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, I’m just cranky, today is usually David’s day off but he offered to come in this afternoon to take over so that I can spend time with you, maybe you could just, go to the café until then?”

His parents looked frustrated but didn’t seem to intend on pushing their point any further, nodding in acceptance, “well, maybe we could stay here and have something?” Marcy said hopefully, “we won’t get in Ray’s way, we can always stay upstairs in your room and--”

“Nope, nope, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Patrick said quickly, “um, actually, now that you mention it, I am really hungry, so maybe we could do breakfast after all. I can message David and see if he can take the morning instead.” He said loudly.

The Brewers beamed as Patrick pulled his phone out and tapped around for a few minutes.

“Okay, all set, let me just go and change and I will be right back down.” He said, not waiting for a response and speeding towards the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He arrived back in his room to find it tidy and neat, the bed having been made and the only sign that there had been a second person in it was the presence of said person, stood awkwardly at the end of the bed, wearing yesterday’s clothes and with his hair still flat against his head, appearing as if he would rather be anywhere else.

“Did you--?”

“Yeah I heard it all,” David said slowly, nodding, “I can go straight to the store from here and open up.”

“Are you sure--”

David shook his head sharply to indicate there was no need to continue the discussion and continued to stand awkwardly in the room as Patrick changed his clothes, throwing the dirty ones in the hamper and stroking down his hair so it looked presentable.

On his way out of the room he paused in front of David, looking contemplatively down at his neck, “you know, you might wanna find some way to cover that,” he said, brushing the back of his fingers over the light bruise that lingered there.

“I’ll stop by the motel on the way in,” David replied weakly.

“Take my car.”

“They’ll--”

“They won’t notice, it’s fine.” He hesitated for another moment, fingers moving up to stroke David’s jawline softly, “I’ll catch up with you later?”

David simply nodded, breathlessly, as Patrick barrelled back out of the room, reuniting with his parents and chatting cheerfully as they made their way to the car.

After a few minutes, David followed, heading down the stairs to be greeted by Ray in the kitchen, making toast.

In an uncharacteristically quiet way, Ray plated up a piece of toast and butter and handed it to David silently, looking at him sympathetically. David winced but nodded his thanks, and ate the toast quickly and silently, saying his goodbyes as he got into Patricks car and headed to the motel.

***

At the motel, David switched Patrick’s car for the family car. He changed his outfit to a pair of black and white, wide-legged pants, and a jumper with a complicated number of zips leading up the front purely for the fact it had a high neckline.

He fixed his hair in record time, washed and moisturised his face, wincing as he thought about the dryness and all the wrinkles that would turn up due to his neglect of his routine, and was out the door in a record twenty minutes, heading straight for the store.

Inside the café, Marcy Brewer commented on the arrival of David from across the street, “there’s David,” she said, nudging Patrick’s arm approvingly as they turned to watch him clamber unceremoniously from the car and through the front door, “didn’t I say that he could come and open for you?”

Patrick nodded, trying to temper the frustration that was rising, “he won’t have had time to do his full skincare routine,” he replied sadly, looking down into his mug guiltily.

“How would you--” Marcy started, frowning, but gave up on that conversation, and instead turned to look around the room. “How many of the people in here do you know?” She asked quietly.

Patrick frowned, looking around to take in the room, “um, all of them? I think? Or at least, most of them, if not by name then I will recognise them from the store,” he replied, “why?”

“I was just wondering - you haven’t introduced us to many of your friends and we were getting curious.”

“You’ve met David,” Patrick said frowning, and not following the conversation fully, mind still half with his partner in the store, “and you met Stevie, at the motel, and the Roses.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were friends with Alexis too.”

“Yep, and Twyla, the waitress, and Ted, who owns the vet clinic.”

Marcy nodded mutely, focusing on her food.

“What?” Patrick insisted, growing restless.

“Well, they’re all just very different from the friends you had at home.” Marcy said, “the baseball group, and your old high school friends.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What your mother means is, we’re just having trouble placing you here, Patrick.” Clint contributed, pushing some rubbery eggs around his plate, “we’re just curious about where you fit in in this town.”

“I own the general store?” Patrick spluttered out.

“Well, you don’t really though, you were brought in as a secondary for the general store.”

“David and I are partners, business partners, we run the store together.”

“Now, we didn’t mean anything by it, Patrick. We’re just concerned is all.”

“I saw Rachel the other week in the grocery store. She says you haven’t spoken in almost a year.” Marcy said after a few moments.

“Okay, and?”

The Brewers looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes before turning back to face their son. Patrick became aware that he was taking part in a pre-meditated conversation and began to grow restless.

“Honestly Patrick, we’re just struggling to understand what you have here that you don’t have back at home.” Clint said slowly, “at least back at home you’d be closer to us, and we could keep an eye on you. It’s not like you couldn’t rebuild the general store somewhere else now is it?”

Suddenly, Patrick became aware of his own hand, clenched tightly around his knife enough to leave fingernail indents in his palm. He forced himself to relax and took several deep breaths before looking up at his parents, who were looking at him, pure concern in their eyes.

“I don’t expect you to understand it,” he said, sadly, “I just need you to respect that this is what I’ve decided to do. I’m happy here, I have friends here, I have the store. I’m not moving back home.”

Marcy and Clint looked disappointed, but seemed to expect his response, and nodded slowly at him.

They finished their breakfast, and the Brewers left to head back to the motel whilst Patrick paid the bill. He was stood by the counter waiting for Twyla to return his card when Ronnie came up behind him.

“Can I offer you some advice?” She said resolutely.

“Um, I, I mean--”

“Let me word that differently, I have some advice for you, Brewer.”

Patrick nodded for her to continue, turning to face her fully as Twyla handed over his card and he fumbled to put it in his wallet.

“What you’re going through, is very uncomfortable and awkward. I don’t envy you and I don’t blame you for it.” She said slowly and seriously.

“Okay I--”

“Not finished. I have a suggestion. You don’t have to tell you parents everything.”

Patrick paused at this, his hand frozen mid-air on its route to put his wallet back in his pocket, “what do you mean?” he asked.

“So, David doesn’t want to be the reason you are forced to come out.” She said, “so what? Don’t tell them about David, just tell them about you. That’s all they seem to care about anyway, and at least then they’ll feel like they understand a little better what’s going through that thick head at the moment.”

There was silence for a beat, whilst Patrick considered her advice, and nodded, “wow, I - thank you Ronnie, I’d never thought about it like that before I--”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t thank me. I don’t want your gratitude. I’m only telling you this because nobody else seems to be offering you any good advice, and I’ve been through what you’re going through in some way, and it sucks. If your parents won’t accept you then you have a whole town here waiting to get your back, and you can include me in that number if you really want to.”

“I- thank you.”

“I said don’t thank me.” She said, picking up a plastic bag from the counter as Twyla handed it across, “just don’t make this harder on yourself than it needs to be. Better to know once and for all right?”

Patrick nodded, and said his goodbyes as he headed across the road to the store, pausing in the window to see David pacing back and forth across the shop floor. He entered slowly, catching David mid-pace and grasping his arms.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked, frowning.

“Oh, hi, nothing, I, uh, just a long day I think?”

Patrick nodded, unconvinced, “you’re going to carve pace marks into our floor,” he whispered teasingly, leaning his head forwards slightly as if giving away a secret.

David sighed, and waved his hands around a little as if to brush away his next statement, “I just. Today was not good, this morning was super close, and it was really uncomfortable, and I didn't like it." He said quickly.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I just, I just want things to go back to normal.” David said, “I thought my days of being someone’s dirty little secret were over.”

Patrick winced, and shook his head passionately, “you’re not a dirty little secret, David.”

Just then, a customer came into the store and their conversation was interrupted. David immediately went into his polite-mode, and even after the customer had left, he maintained an aura of aloofness around Patrick for the rest of the work-day, constantly finding things to distract him, and even neglecting to offer their customary kiss goodbye as he went off for lunch with Stevie.

Patrick tried not to panic, but he could feel his stomach tightening into knots. This feeling was only made worse when Mr Rose stopped by the store late in the afternoon, after David had left for the rest of his day off.

“Hi Mr Rose,” Patrick said warily, “can I, uh, help you with anything today?”

“Hello Patrick,” Johnny replied warmly, “I just wanted to stop by, and let you know that we’re having another barbecue at the motel tomorrow night. We thought it would be a good opportunity to meet your parents officially.”

“Oh, Mr Rose that sounds great, but my parents don’t know--”

“Oh no,” he continued, still flashing his award-winning smile, “don’t worry we are well prepared for that, we were going to invite some other people as well to take some of the pressure off. Alexis’ boyfriend will likely attend, as will Twyla, and Roland and Jocelyn. We thought it would be a nice opportunity to show your family how settled you are here and--”

Patrick cut him off, “Bob told you about my conversation with my mom and dad this morning, didn’t he?” He said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Johnny faltered slightly, but maintained his polite attitude, “yes, he did,” he said, immediately abandoning any semblance of spontaneity and relaxing slightly in relief, “we just thought it would be nice for you. Everyone would be aware of the whole, situation, we just wanted to show how much we support you.”

Patrick offered one of his first genuine smiles of the day as he took in Johnny’s awkward offer, before nodding easily, “that sounds really great Mr Rose. I’ll have to check with my parents but I’m sure we’ll be there.”

“That’s great news!” He replied, returning to his classic Johnny Rose demeanour, “we’ll see you tomorrow evening then?”

Patrick smiled as Mr Rose left the store and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sent a text to David before beginning the closing routine, stopping periodically to check for replies.

_17:49 Am I officially invited to this barbecue?_

**17:54 Don’t push your luck, it wasn’t my idea.**

**17:55 But yes, this is your official invite to the barbecue tomorrow. My Dad will need someone to supervise his attempt at cooking.**

_18:17 Wouldn’t miss it for the world._

_18:17 I miss you x_

**18:22 x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly the closest I get to angst, I am sorry for making Marcy seem a bit rude and mean about David, I think she genuinely did like him but was just confused and didn't understand their relationship fully, and she is obviously just trying to be protective of her son.  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the barbecue comes, and the Roses and Brewers come together.

Friday dawned for Patrick, and he was met with a cold bed, and a light headache at the front of his skull from another night without sleep.

He dressed quickly and efficiently in his classic dark blue shirt and jeans combo, stepping downstairs and into the kitchen to put together a quick breakfast before heading in to work.

He arrived at his usual time, and opened up the store quietly and efficiently, checking his phone periodically for texts from David, but receiving nothing. He sighed, looking mindlessly at the screen as he leaned against the counter and waited.

Suddenly, the bell above the door rang, causing him to startle slightly, before pulling himself back together and perching one hip against the side as he watched his parents walk in.

“Good morning,” Marcy said cheerfully as they entered, balancing a coffee cup and take away bag in one hand.

Patrick nodded and forced a smile in response, accepting the small brown bag from her and rooting around in it to pick out a lemon muffin. Patrick frowned at it but thanked her anyway, also accepting the coffee from her and placing both on the side, “morning, thank you.”

“We just wanted to pop in and see how you were doing,” she continued, as she looked around the empty store, “we are going to head back to the motel to change and go for a hike somewhere, but we were wondering if you would be free for dinner tonight?”

“Oh, yeah, about that, the Roses have invited us to a barbecue at the motel tonight,” Patrick replied as he poked at the muffin wrapper, “it’s usually good fun, Mr Rose isn’t very good at cooking but he makes a good effort and it usually turns out okay as long as someone keeps an eye on the burgers with him.”

Marcy and Clint looked at each other quickly before nodding in assent, “that sounds lovely dear,” she replied smiling, “will David be coming?”

“Um, yeah he’ll be there.”

“Will he be bringing anyone?” She asked, looking curious, and making Patrick tense up in suspicion.

“Er, probably not but I’m not sure, why- why do you ask?”

“Oh Marcy, leave the poor boy alone,” Clint chimed in, shaking his head at his wife’s antics, “she’s set on finding out about David’s love life.”

“Oh, uh, and why’s that?”

“Well, we bumped into him at the café this morning,” Marcy said, leaning in as if she was sharing some scandalous information, “he looked very dishevelled, almost as if someone had been keeping him up all night. Plus, he had a--” she trailed off, gesturing a hand at her neck clumsily.

“A- a hickey?” Patrick asked, voice breaking slightly.

“Oh, it could’ve been anything,” Clint said, smiling, nonetheless.

Marcy just nodded, humming and winking at Patrick, “sure, maybe he caught himself on his curling iron perhaps,” she said sardonically, as she hitched her bag up her shoulder.

Patrick nodded mutely, paling considerably and silently thanking the universe as the door swung open and some regular customers entered, politely nodding their greeting towards him before heading over to the back of the room.

“We’ll let you focus, we just wanted to make sure you were fed and to let you know of our plans,” Clint said, placing an arm around his wife to lead her out of the store, “we will see you at the motel this evening then?”

“Sure Dad, see you then.” Patrick replied weakly, gripping the edge of the counter in an attempt to keep himself steady as his parents left.

He rang up the customers purchases when they approached and watched as they held the door open for David.

“Hi,” he said breezily, placing an identical brown bag and coffee cup down on the counter in front of Patrick, “I um, I saw your parents at the café, I, uh, I didn’t want to tell them what to get you but they got it wrong so--"

Patrick opened the bag and pulled out a blueberry muffin, sighing in relief as he dug in, catching the crumbs with his spare hand, “you can have the other one if you want,” he said through his mouthful, pushing the bag his parents had brought in over the counter.

David offered a small, close-lipped smile as he accepted the lemon muffin, and carried it, and the coffee around to the back room, leaving Patrick with his replacement tea.

He returned quickly, and Patrick eyed him cautiously, the muffin filling a hole he hadn’t realised existed and sating his temper slightly.

“What?” David asked defensively, looking down at himself awkwardly, and still chewing on some muffin.

“I like this outfit,” he said slowly, nodding down at David’s t-shirt and palm tree patterned cardigan appreciatively, “don’t think you did a great job of hiding this though,” he said, brushing a light finger over the bruise that was still marking David’s neck, just resting above the shoulder bone.

David looked down at Patrick’s hand, eyes widening in realisation, “I didn’t even think,” he moaned, reaching for the mirror on the desk and looking at himself judgementally.

“Mm, my mum thinks you have a secret lover,” Patrick said teasingly.

He was surprised when instead of snarking back, David tensed considerably and flinched away from his touch, looking distressed, “she thinks what?”

“She thinks you’re seeing someone,” Patrick said, in a confused tone, “as like, a secret. What--”

“Well, she’s not far from the truth then is she.” David replied harshly, grabbing a box from under the counter and stepping away to restock the shelves.

“David - I--”

“It’s fine, very funny Patrick.” David waved dismissively, back turned.

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of more customers, and Patrick was unable to catch David alone until almost lunch. He hoped to convince him to close for lunch and head to the café, but instead, Stevie arrived, looking between the two of them as if afraid a bomb would go off.

“Hi,” she said, “you ready to go?” She asked David.

“Oh, are you--”

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you I’m getting lunch with Stevie,” David said as he grabbed his phone from under the counter and offered Patrick a half-smile, “did you want to--”

“No, no it’s okay. I uh, I probably would have worked through my break anyway, you know, lots to do and everything.”

David nodded, pursing his lips, “I’ll um, I’ll pick you something up.” He said softly before leaving, the door slamming shut and settling into the silence of the store as he left.

All of a sudden, Patrick could feel tears welling in his eyes, and had to push the heels of his hands into his face to stop them from falling. He slipped behind the curtain and breathed deeply to catch his breath, calming down before stepping back out and focusing on cleaning the store.

He was just finished with the sweeping when David returned, carrying a paper bag in one hand and focusing on his phone which was in the other, “here you go I have-- Why are you sweeping whilst we’re still open?”

“Oh I, uh, I couldn’t focus on the numbers so I thought I would just, you know,” Patrick replied, gesturing around.

“You could have--”

“I know, it’s just, I wanted to, do something.”

“Okay,” David replied, still frowning, and twisting his phone around in his hands for a while. “Was there nothing else you--”

“No David, there was nothing else I could have done.” Patrick snapped, shoving the broom back into the back room and rolling his eyes, “I just needed to feel like I was in control of something since I’m not allowed to do that at the moment, I didn’t think it would be this much of a big deal.”

David looked shocked at this, and hesitated slightly before replying, “I don’t, I don’t understand what you’re referring to right now. Will you just tell it to me straight?”

Patrick snorted derisively, picking up his lunch and heading to the back, “it’s fine David, don’t worry about it.”

He didn’t know whether to be grateful or offended when David gave up and didn’t follow him into the back room, but sat down at the small coffee table regardless, opening up the take-away container and shovelling chips into his mouth.

He felt slightly better once he’d eaten and cringed at the concept of having to return to the front of the store and apologise to David, but did so anyway, throwing the now empty bag into the trash and re-appearing sheepishly to see David talking to a customer.

After the customer left and they were alone once more, David turned to him, his eyebrows dancing in something Patrick couldn’t identify between annoyance and amusement. “Did you wanna talk about it?” He asked with a flourish.

Patrick winced apologetically, “I didn’t mean to go off at you,” he said slowly.

David screwed up his face but nodded, “It’s not f--”

They were interrupted by the door again, and Patrick groaned, seriously considering why he and David had ever decided to open a store rather than a private boutique, something people could only enter by lock and key.

He turned to see his parents enter, both clad in casual clothes, shorts and old t-shirts that they always chose when they went hiking.

“Hello boys!” Clint said cheerfully, “you’ve got some beautiful nature around here. We just got back from a trail around the corner and--” he paused, seeming to take in the tense atmosphere and faltered, but tactfully tried to steer the conversation regardless, “anyway, you’re probably not interested in that, we just stopped by to ask if either of you wanted us to pick something up for lunch?”

“We’re alright thanks Dad, we already ate.” Patrick replied, politely as ever.

In this time, Marcy had sidled up to David and slipped an arm in his, “I was hoping we’d catch you here David,” she said, “I was hoping you’d suggest some of these toiletries for us to buy, we need some as gifts for the cousins, as well as for Sarah next door, she’s just had her first baby you know.”

David looked anxious for a moment before settling into his role as a salesperson, chatting idly about the product, but catching eye contact with Patrick every couple of steps.

The tension crackled in the air like electricity, and he found himself constantly distracted from helping Marcy. She didn’t appear to notice, and if she did, she was too polite to mention anything, and she headed over to her son at the desk to ring up her purchases.

David took the opportunity to slip into the back and prepare the cleaning equipment ready for closing, and Marcy leaned in over the desk to look closely at Patrick, “is everything okay dear, you’re not arguing with David, are you?”

Patrick looked panicked for a moment but shook his head as he placed products in the Rose Apothecary tote bags, “no mom, everything is fine.”

“This isn’t about the whole incident from this morning is it?” She asked, “with the--” she waved at her neck again and Patrick was forced to supress a laugh of disbelief.

“What? No of course it isn’t,” he said as he printed her receipt and helped his Dad collect the bags from the counter, “we’re not arguing about anything.”

Marcy nodded but continued to look suspicious, “okay dear so long as you’re sure, I suppose we will see you at the motel after you’ve closed?”

“Yeah sure, we’ll be there.” Patrick replied, encouraging his parents out of the door, and flipping the sign.

***

Patrick and David pulled up to the motel to see a surprising number of cars. He put the car in park and looking across the console at David who was typing on his phone.

“There’s a lot of people here.” Patrick said slowly.

David looked up, “Oh, yeah there is.” He replied, “We should probably just get going then.”

“David--” Patrick started, however he was already half out of the car, and was looking impatient, “Nevermind, let’s go.” He sighed, climbing out if his side and coming around the car to join David.

Almost by reflex, Patrick reached out for David’s hand, and it appeared for a moment that David would return his offer, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Stevie.

“Hey guys,” she said as she approached, looking curiously at Patrick who had jerked away from David awkwardly. “Um, okay, your Dads are at the grill together.”

“Oh God, do I need to--”

“They’re actually getting along pretty well,” Stevie continued, handing them each a beer before leading them back to the park bench, “at least maybe it will save us from any potential food poisoning.”

Patrick snorted a laugh as they approached the group. There were considerably more people attending than the Roses usually had at their barbecue’s, and Patrick couldn’t help the swirling feeling of guilt from settling in his stomach as he thought of how he had soiled something he considered so sacred.

As if sensing his negative thoughts, David rested a light hand on his arm as they settled next to each other with their back to the grill, whilst Stevie sprawled out in a chair next to them. Jocelyn sat across from them, chatting idly with Moira and Marcy about something.

“Salutations, my two dashing young entrepreneurs!” Moira exclaimed as she turned to them. “I take it you’ve had another successful week at the store?”

“Yes, thank you Mrs Rose,” Patrick responded automatically, taking the lead in the way he always did when with David’s family, “we still seem to be coming off the success of the singles week events, so we have you to thank for that.”

“Well, it was a stroke of creative genius on my part, I do admit.” She said, taking a sip from her plastic wine glass. “But I won’t do anything to retract from your role in it, dear.”

“It’s been so wonderful to see how the boys are succeeding,” Marcy chimed in, “we were so nervous for him but the business really is something to be proud of, and we’re so glad that it also seems to have led to him making some wonderful friends here.”

Patrick just smirked in response as he played with the sticker on his beer bottle. He was hit with a sudden discomfort as he realised the gravity of the situation, and how much strain it must be placing on David and the rest of the town to help hide his secret.

He took some deep breaths, moving to stand up and making his excuses, dropping off his beer at the table as he headed towards David’s motel room.

He felt rather than saw David following him, and as soon as the door to room number seven was closed, he turned and buried his head in David’s chest, sobs wracking his body as he clutched at David’s sides.

David returned the embrace with the same energy, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends’ shoulders and stroking soothing patterns down his neck. Patrick didn’t realise he was whispering anything until he had calmed enough to stop the tears from falling.

“It’s okay, it’s all gonna be okay,” David was murmuring, as Patrick tightened his grip, “I’m sorry, it’s alright, it’s okay.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Patrick croaked out after a couple of moments, “I’m sorry I brought us into this mess, I don’t, I don’t know what- I should never have--”

“Shh, shh stop it, it’s not your fault,” David replied calmly, continuing the stroking patterns even as Patrick pulled back just enough to catch his eye.

“I’m sorry David,” he said quietly, tears still running freely down his cheeks, “I should have told you before they came, I should have warned you, I should--”

“Patrick, you don’t need to keep apologising,” David replied, gripping his shoulders tightly and rocking him slightly, “it would have been nice to have some warning, and I do wish you had told me sooner if not just to prevent me from having assumed your mom knew she was talking to your boyfriend on the phone, but I’m not mad about that.”

“So, you’re mad about something?” Patrick asked pathetically.

David sighed, seeming to consider his words carefully before he said them, “I am hurt, and I’m upset that this wasn’t something that I could have helped you with, or something we could have faced together as a team.”

Patrick shook his head, “I was trying- I guess I just wanted to protect you from it. I just, everything is so right with you, this keeps happening- I’m so afraid of losing you that I don’t tell you things that are important and--”

“Patrick, you did tell me about this. Granted it was a little late and I would have appreciated to know long before, but you told me, and we’re still here.” David hesitated, “I just - I think this week has been really difficult for me, and I might just need some time to just, catch up, with my head and stuff.”

He nodded, and David pulled him in for one last hug before they separated and took a deep breath together. “I’m gonna go back out there,” David said after a few moments, “but you need to wipe your face, it’s a bit red around here.”

He brushed a hand over Patrick’s eyes, and Patrick leaned into the touch for a moment before stepping back and heading towards the little bathroom.

David exited the room quietly, heading back towards the picnic table which was now covered in grilled meat and sliders. He took a seat next to his Dad and set himself up a plate, also adding some food to a second plate to save for Patrick.

“Is he okay?” Marcy asked quietly from across the table, “I didn’t think, I’m not sure if you’ve heard about Rachel, he must still be--”

David nodded harshly, his eyes blown wide in panic, “he’s fine, it’s not, it was just, there was a thing at the store, and we were just, we needed to just, talk, about, it.” He trailed off, looking to his Dad who was watching them carefully.

“Now Marcy, I heard that you went on a hike today.” Johnny cut in, “where did you end up going, anywhere nice?”

The conversation allowed David to take a break, biting into a slider with an appetite of a starved man, looking up and offering a smile whenever it seemed necessary. Patrick returned soon after and touched David’s shoulder affectionately as he sat down, picking at the plate that had been prepared.

The rest of the meal passed relatively quickly, the conversation sticking to safe topics of the town as a whole, Marcy and Clint’s hike, their hometown, and what Patrick was like as a child. Patrick spent most of the meal ignoring the conversation in favour of pressing his leg firmly against David’s under the table and discreetly resting his hand over it.

Dusk was settling by the time the last members of the Rose and Brewer family began to stand up from the table. The majority of the picnic items had already been taken away with Twyla when she left to return to the café, and the remaining few were quickly swept up and deposited in a large plastic bag to be taken back to the motel room.

As they headed back to the front of the motel, Marcy placed a hand on Patrick’s arm to slow him, “will we be able to see you tomorrow, dear?” She asked delicately, still sensing the difference in her son’s mood.

“Um, yes, David said he would cover me at the shop as much as I need. I think Ray is out at meetings for most of the day so maybe you can come to me? I can cook?”

“That sounds lovely my sweet boy, we’ll text you before we arrive.”

Marcy pressed a firm kiss to her son’s cheek as she and her husband headed into their motel room. When the door closed, Patrick double-backed and knocked lightly on room number seven.

Alexis answered, holding a bag and looking excited, “oh, ew, Patrick I thought you’d be Ted.”

“Didn’t you just--”

“I was just getting a bag,” she said, breezing past him and trotting towards Ted’s car, “David’s in the bathroom.” She said as she climbed into the Sedan and shut the door.

Patrick turned back to the open door of the motel, slipping in and closing it quietly behind him. He approached the closed bathroom door and knocked lightly, hearing the shower running inside.

“Go away Alexis you can shower at Ted’s” David shouted from inside.

Patrick chuckled, trying the handle, and carefully opening the door to the bathroom, “I’m not Alexis,” he said quietly, “she’s already gone.”

“Oh,” David said, jumping minutely from where he was stood under the shower head with shampoo in his hair, “well, um, I--”

“Can I join you?”

David hesitated, but nodded, a small smirk on his lips as Patrick rushed to strip off his clothes and climbed into the small shower next to him.

“We’re not having sex in here though,” David added, his arms going around Patrick’s shoulders to accommodate him.

“Okay,” Patrick replied, layering small bites onto his shoulder and neck and relishing in the little whining sounds David was making. He stopped for a moment, rubbing his cheek against David’s shoulder.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” David muttered, earning a huffed laugh from his boyfriend.

“I thought you didn’t want to have sex in here, David?”

“Who said anything about that- I, I certainly didn’t say that.”

Patrick chuckled again, tightening his grip around David’s waist so that they were pressed chest to chest, water still running down their shoulders. Suddenly, the water started to go cold, and David jumped, pushing Patrick out of the shower and following quickly behind.

“Ugh, I hate showering here,” he muttered, “I didn’t even get to finish my- mmph”

Patrick cut him off by pressing his lips against his in a rough kiss, tangling his hands in David’s wet hair. They kissed for several minutes, increasing in heat and pressure until David moved back.

“We should stop,” he muttered, pressing a final two pecks against Patrick’s lips before stepping away completely.

Patrick looked down at his feet sadly, before risking a last glance up at David, “yeah, yeah, I should go back to Ray’s.” He said after a moment, “my parents are going to come and spend the day with me there tomorrow so do you mind--”

“I’ll cover the store for the day.”

“Thank you, David.”

Patrick took David’s towel off the rack and clumsily dried himself, stepping back into his old jeans but grabbing a black t-shirt of David’s on his way out.

He offered one last kiss to the cheek to his boyfriend who was stood in the bathroom doorway, towel tied loosely around his waist, tantalisingly slipping down against his hips, and regretfully exited the motel room.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick takes a day off from the store to spend some time with his family.

Patrick slept in on the Saturday for the second time that week and awoke to the sound of his ringtone.

“Yeah, I’m up,” he mumbled as he picked it up and leaned on his left arm to hold the phone to his ear, rubbing a hand over his eye with the other.

“Hello sweetie, we’re on our way over now, are you up?” Marcy said cheerfully, and Patrick could hear the sounds of the car in the background.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry must have been tired,” Patrick said, throwing back the covers and stepping out onto the cold carpet and hunting around for his jeans, “I haven’t--”

“We’re bringing some food with us dear,” Marcy said, “I thought I could cook you something for dinner whilst you and your dad watch the baseball game that’s on today, like old times.”

This caused Patrick to smile, and he nodded despite the fact that she couldn’t see him. “That sounds great mom, I’m gonna hop in the shower but I’ll make sure the door is unlocked so you can come straight in when you get here.”

They hung up, and Patrick ran down the stairs shirtless to unlock the door before returning to the bathroom and putting on the hot water. He let the running water sooth his aching back, tipping his head back to let it run down his neck and chest in a calming way.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his phone, wiping the screen of any condensation, and scrolling to find David’s contact.

_09:57 Hope the store is okay today x_

**10:01 Have a good day with your parents x**

Patrick headed down the stairs quickly to find his parents already in the kitchen, standing against the counters and sipping cups of coffee.

“Good morning, my sweet boy,” Marcy said as he walked in, moving over to cup his face fondly, “did you sleep well?”

“Mm, not that well honestly, I’ve been struggling to sleep this week.” He said truthfully, raking a hand through his hair as he accepted a mug of coffee from his parents.

“Are you gonna watch the game with us this afternoon, Patrick?” Clint asked, biting into a piece of buttered toast.

“Yeah sure, I um, yeah that sounds good.” He said.

Suddenly, it was all too much. His parents were here, in the place he called home, and he couldn’t even make a joke about his boyfriend’s lack of interest in baseball, or how David would purposefully get terminology wrong just because he knew it always made Patrick smile.

He felt the sudden urge, in his gut, to just get it all out there and tell him, but he still held back, hesitating for a moment.

The room felt too small and his heart rate sped up as he took a too large gulp of his drink and tensed his hands on the counter-top.

“I, um, I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something.” Patrick started, doubting himself more by the minute, “um, could we maybe, sit down and talk?”

His parents looked surprised but nodded, and they took a seat around the head of the table, hands still cupped around their drinks.

“What--” Marcy started, but was cut off.

“I’m going to get an apartment here.” Patrick said suddenly, “I’ve already spoken to Ray about it and we’re going to start looking at apartments next week. I- I want to put down roots here and settle here, um, for good.”

Clint nodded, seemingly unsurprised by the development, but Marcy looked confused.

“Mom, please say something?”

“I- I just don’t understand sweetheart.”

“What don’t you understand?”

“I just don’t understand what there is for you here Patrick, that you can’t get back home, or somewhere else, maybe somewhere closer.” Marcy said slowly, looking up at her son cautiously. “It’s been a strange year without you at home, and then you didn’t come home for Christmas, and Rachel has completely given up on the idea of you two getting back together and I, well I guess, I just feel like I’m missing something.”

Patrick tensed, and clenched his hands as he stared down at the table. This was it. He had to tell them.

“I- it’s not. It doesn’t come naturally.” He said slowly, without looking up, “I don’t know how to tell you--”

The tears arrived, and he breathed a shaky breath, startling slightly when his mother’s hands reached out to rest over his own, still tense ones.

“Just talk to us my love, we’re here to listen.”

“I- I am- I.” He breathed again trying to calm himself, “when I left the last time, it was because there was something wrong, and I wasn’t happy even though everything seemed so perfect. I didn’t know what it was, and I was so afraid that I would never be satisfied with anything. Then, when I arrived here I just- I realised it, and I didn’t understand how I’d ever missed it before.”

He looked up, to see his parents looking at him with considerable tenderness sketched clearly across their faces.

“I’m gay.” He muttered, “I- I’m sorry I never told you before, but I didn’t know. And I’m sorry that I didn’t come home for Christmas I just couldn’t, I couldn’t face it just yet. I was just so afraid that this would change everything so I--”

“Oh Patrick,” Marcy said in shock, standing up from the table and kneeling at his side, pulling him to face her and clutching his hands in hers, “I- I didn’t--”

“I know, it’s okay mom, I’m sorry--”

“Don’t you say sorry, don’t you ever say sorry.” Marcy said sharply, pulling him up and into a hug. “I’m sorry, for never even considering, I just always assumed I would know, or something, and I didn’t even think--”

They embraced for a moment, before Patrick pulled back to look warily at his Dad, who had also stood from the table.

“I’m proud of you son,” Clint said, opening his arms for a tight and quick hug.

“Thank you, Dad.” He said, “I didn’t know how I was gonna tell you,” he said shakily as he took them in, “I’m so glad I- I’m so glad you know now.”

They smiled at him openly, before Patrick turned to look back at his mug on the table, and smirked slightly, “although, I do have another thing to tell you actually.”

“Anything, my sweet boy, what is it?”

“I, uh, I’ve actually stopped drinking coffee since I got here.” He said, smiling awkwardly.

This caused Clint to laugh, and he clapped Patricks back as he headed back towards the kitchen, “alright, I’ll put the kettle on, then, shall I?”

***

The day passed in a blur of familiar domesticity from that point on. Patrick was comforted by the presence of his parents who continued as planned, his mother in the kitchen roasting a chicken whilst Patrick and his Dad watched the game, muting it during the breaks to chat about the players and the teams.

It was later in the afternoon and Patrick was perched on the kitchen stool as his parents buzzed around the kitchen when he received a text from David.

**15:18 Do you know where the documents for Mr Hockley’s tea are?**

_15:19 They’re in the office in the top drawer of the cabinet, under H._

**15:19 Found them! Thank you!**

_15:19 What did you need them for?_

**15:29 His son just called asking about it, they’re trying to get a bigger percent of the profit for some reason, I don’t know where this came from.**

_15:31 But we had already agreed on a 60/40 split, what is he saying?_

**15:32 Yeah, I know, it’s okay I’ve got it handled.**

**15:32 And stop frowning! You’ll get wrinkles between your eyebrows!**

This made Patrick chuckle, as he became aware of the fact that he was indeed frowning at his phone in concentration. His mom looked up from the food curiously and smiled at him as he tapped away a response.

_15:35 I’m sure you can find some moisturiser or something to put on for me to stop that happening._

“Who’s that?” Marcy asked, from where she was stood watching him with interest.

“Uh, it’s just David,” he responded, “having an issue with one of the vendors at the store, I’ll just--” he trailed off awkwardly, slipping his phone into the front pocket of his jeans and rubbing his hands together.

“Mhm,” Marcy hesitated for a moment, her smile growing bolder as she watched her son fumble, “you know, you could always ask him out somewhere.”

“I- uh- I, um I don’t, what?”

“Marcy!” Clint admonished, chuckling slightly as he opened a bottle of red wine.

“You seem awfully fond of David,” she continued regardless, “I was just saying that, I’m sure that if you asked him, he would say yes.”

“On a, on a date?” Patrick spluttered.

“Well tell me off if I’m wrong, but I was surprised by how close you two are, I’m sure it’s not serious with whoever he’s seeing at the moment since he hasn’t mentioned them and--” she trailed off, noticing how red Patrick had flushed at the conversation, “I didn’t mean to be--”

“It’s fine mom, I just, am not used to having this conversation with you is all, um, I--”

Thankfully, they were cut off by Ray’s return to the house, who barrelled in noisily with greetings to the family.

“Hello, Brewers!” He exclaimed, dropping several bags down by the door, “I’ve returned earlier than expected but I do hope I’m no imposition!”

“Not at all Ray,” Clint replied, having become very fond of the man during their visit, “come and have a glass of wine, how was your day?”

Patrick huffed a relieved breath, turning back to his phone.

***

Curled up on his side in bed that night, Patrick felt relaxed in a way he hadn’t in a long time. He pulled out his phone and dialled David’s number without thinking twice.

“Hello?” David said nervously when he picked up, “are you okay?”

“I, um, hi.” Patrick breathed out, “I missed you today.”

“Mm, I missed you too, did you have a good time though?”

“Yeah I, uh, actually David, I uh, I came out to my parents.”

The line went silent for a moment, and Patrick had to look to check that he hadn’t accidentally hung up when David responded.

“I’m so proud of you,” he said, sounding teary even over the phone, “did it- did it go well? Do you need--”

“It went fine David. It actually went better than fine, they were really supportive and- and--”, he trailed off, grasping for something to say, “I wish you were here,” he decided on.

“I do too, but I’ll be back tomorrow night, honey.”

“Did you have a good day today?”

“Mhm, it was actually pretty good. It was Stevie’s day off from the shop, so she came in to help for most of the day, and we sold quite a lot actually. Other than the drama with Mr Hockley everything went well.”

“Mm, that’s good to hear. I, um, I’m getting a late breakfast with my parent’s tomorrow at the café before they go home, will you, would you come with us?” Patrick asked cautiously.

David went silent again before replying, “I don’t know if--”

“David, please?”

“I’ll come. If you’re sure.” David muttered quietly.

“I - thank you, I’ll um, I’ll come and pick you up tomorrow morning at nine?”

“I’ll be in the store, I have a last-minute shipment coming in of the body butters, tomorrow was the only day they were free to drop them off. Can we meet at the café?”

“Sure, David. I’ll meet you at the café.”

“Okay, I um--”

“Will you stay on the line for a while? Just until I fall asleep?”

He could hear David’s smile through the phone, “sure, but no promises I won’t fall asleep first.” He responded, shuffling around and then settling.

Patrick fell asleep listening to David’s quiet huffs across the phone and dreamed of him lying next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really difficult to write because it was obviously gonna be a positive reaction but I also wanted to make clear that Patrick had a lot of internalised issues and stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it though, let me know what you thought!


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head where it usually does, at Rose Apothecary.

The peace prevailed into the early morning on the Sunday, and Patrick was up before the sun rose, showering and going through his morning routine whilst whistling, and setting out on a morning run.

Schitt’s creek was a quiet town the majority of the time, but it was especially quiet at times like this, when the inhabitants were yet to climb out of bed, and the world seemed to still be tucked safely into bed, yet to be awoken by alarms, or, if they were lucky, the sun. 

Patrick jogged several times around the block, watching people come alive, cars leave on early commutes to work, other people joining him in exercising in the cool of the morning, offering polite smiles and nods as they passed.

He arrived back at the house and changed, making himself a cup of tea whilst he sat down in the arm-chair in his room to read his book.

It was still arguably early when he left the house, heading for the store to surprise David. He entered, looking around and, finding David leaning against the doorway to the stockroom, staring blankly at the shipment, smirked, taking in the form of his boyfriend.

“Boo,” he said, as he rounded the counter, making David jump slightly from his reverie, “penny for your thoughts?”

“Sorry, I’m just distracted,” David replied, forcing a smile as he tried to appear relaxed, but eyes clearly watering, “what are you- I thought we were meeting at the café?”

“Mhm, I wanted to see you first, are you- are you okay?”

“Can we talk about it?” David asked, suddenly turning serious, tears tracking slowly down his face.

“I- I would love that.”

They hesitated for a moment, each waiting for the other to take the lead, before Patrick reached for David’s hand and pulled him lightly into the back room, sitting down on the couch and turning to face him.

“Tell me.” He said softly, dipping his head to look at David properly.

“I- I, um--” David faltered as he tried to express himself clearly, his hands making their usual gestures in anxiety, “I love you, Patrick, and I trust you, and that hasn’t changed at all. I just- I wish you’d told me about this, and I wish you’d made yourself clear from the start and I wish I hadn’t pulled away so much or made things awkward for us and I just, I want to make sure that we are still where we were a week ago, that we are still, you know--”

At this, Patrick reached forward and grasped his quick-moving hands, tangling their fingers together tightly as David continued to chew on his lip nervously.

“I do, we are,” he said decisively, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry I didn’t talk about it properly or express how I was feeling before this all happened. But most of all I’m so sorry it came so soon after we had, um, well, you know.” He coughed, feeling a blush rise on his neck.

David smirked, and nodded his head, leaning in slightly as if to tease, “I do still love you though Patrick.”

“I love you too David, God, I’m- I’m sorry but I- I’m so thankful, that I got to come out to my parents the proper way, and I just wish I had done it sooner but it was such a relief, to, to get it off my chest, it was like--”

“A weight’s been lifted?”

“Yeah, yeah how did you--?”

“It’s the same thing you said the morning after our first kiss,” David said, fondly, stroking a hand over Patricks. “Um, in the spirit of communication, I feel like we should probably um, work out what is going to happen when we go to lunch today. I- I assume your parents still don’t know about, about us?”

“No,” Patrick said, through his teeth, “I, I want to tell them, I don’t think they’ll be surprised. My mom actually suggested that I ask you out yesterday so--”

David chuckled at this and shook his head, “you know, I knew I liked her.”

“I think we should tell them, I, I want them to know.”

“Then we will tell them at breakfast.”

At this, both were brought back to the time, and reached for their phones, “Oh--”

“Shit,” David muttered, standing up and brushing invisible lint of his trousers, “okay, we should- this isn’t a good first impression.”

They exited the back room, but just as David had rounded the front counter, Patrick pulled him back, pressing him against the wood and leaning in to steal a hot, open mouthed kiss.

David sighed into his mouth, immediately relaxing as he reached a hand out to cup the back of Patrick’s head, fingers tangling in the short hairs at the back of his neck and pulling slightly to earn a low moan from his boyfriend.

Patrick smiled as he leaned back, blinking slowly as he recovered, and rubbed a gentle hand over David’s shoulders, “I just had to do that before we went in,” he muttered, still close enough that his lips brushed David’s as he spoke, “call it a little taste of what we’re going to be doing tonight.”

David beamed at this and leaned his head back slightly the way he did when he was so happy that he had to take a moment to regain control of his emotions.

They both turned to the door at the same time, and were met by Marcy and Clint Brewer, standing open-mouthed in shock outside the glass door of the shop. The four of them all stood, frozen in place for a beat, before Clint broke the stand-off and opened the door sheepishly.

“We were just, um, we were early, so we thought we’d--”

“We didn’t mean to spy on you or anything we were just--”

The Brewers looked so flustered, and completely mirrored their son’s expression, that it was all David could do to tip his head back and laugh, bordering on hysterically, leaning to knock his forehead against Patrick’s shoulder.

Marcy and Clint chuckled in response, still looking uncomfortable, until Patrick broke, and then they were all laughing lightly, shaking their heads and covering their faces.

Once they’d all calmed down, Patrick turned to fully face his parents. “Mom, Dad, this is David Rose, my business partner and my boyfriend. We’ve been together for over a year and, and I’ve never been happier in my life.”

“Oh, my sweet boy, that’s all we’ve ever wanted.” Marcy said fondly, reaching to stroke his forearm lightly.

“Nice to officially meet you David,” Clint said, sticking his hand out for a shake, “now, shall we head to the café, I’ve heard their food is moderately edible, and it seems like we have a lot to catch up on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story it has been one of my absolute favourites to write.
> 
> I actually liked it so much that I am already planning a sequel so look out for that coming soon!
> 
> As usual, let me know what you think!


End file.
